disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Iago/Gallery
Images of Iago from the Aladdin series. Promotional Images Iago22.png|Iago official Art Disney-villains-disney-villains-9311723-1280-1024.jpg Good vs bad.jpg Jasmine-and-Aladdin-disney-princess-34257641-1181-843.jpg Films Aladdin aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8617.jpg|Iago as ruler of Agrabah alipic12.jpg|Iago with The Sultan aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3019.jpg|"Jafar, can ya hurry it up? I'm dying in here!" AladdinDefeatsGenieJafar.png aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-609.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-615.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-627.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1629.jpg|''Have a cracker pretty Polly'' aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1634.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1644.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1752.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2198.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2263.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2265.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2281.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2720.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2747.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2757.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2848.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2853.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4953.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4957.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4977.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4986.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4989.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4994.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4997.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5002.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6148.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6177.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6180.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6243.jpg|''Not!'' aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7861.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7868.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7871.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7892.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7895.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7897.jpg|''GET A GRIP!'' aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7899.jpg|''Ack! Good grip.'' aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8199.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8206.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8209.jpg|''You got a problem, pinky?'' aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4893.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4930.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5560.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5573.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5575.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5577.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5583.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5787.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-1535.jpeg The Return of Jafar thereturnofjafar495.jpg|Iago and Genie in The Return of Jafar Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3172.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3180.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7762.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps com-7100.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps com-7074.jpg Thereturnofjafar094.jpg the -return of jafar.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves Kingofthieves376.jpg|Iago and Abu in Aladdin and the King of Thieves The_Oracle_and_Iago.jpg|"You mean before? Oh, that wasn't a question." Iago along with the Oracle from Aladdin and the King of Thieves Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1562.jpg|"Meet your match, Zorro!" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1577.jpg|"Say “cracker” and I'll let you have it on principle!" Kingofthieves105.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 2.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Early Footage - 2.jpg Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3547.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3454.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3275.jpg Television Aladdin TV Series Thundra iago07.jpg|Iago and Thundra Iago (Genie From).JPG|Iago's Genie form PICT9340.JPG|Iago as a Frank-looking frilled lizard Sloc1022.jpg|Iago as Ariel with Genie as King Triton sloc1021.jpg|Iago as Pinocchio Gen.jpg|Genie as Baloo (in TaleSpin form) with Jasmine as Rebecca, Iago as Kit, and Abu as Louie from TaleSpin Aladdin-02-02.jpg|Iago as Jasmine 's mother and Abu as Jasmine 's father Princessstoriesvol1 618.jpg|"Hey, that's a good look for you." Dtbss33.jpg|Iago with his tail and right wing turned to stone PICT9341.JPG|Iago with an Hour Glass Body Princessstoriesvol1 627.jpg iagofacepalm.jpg|Iago facepalming Untitled 20.jpg Untitled 21.jpg|...yeah, with the Genie Dtrt63.jpg|"I look like a Petunia!" genieiago.jpg|''Genie'' as an Iago-looking parrot maas091.jpg|''Genie'' imitating Iago nsn213.jpg|Iago without feathers wccc042.jpg|Iago with his voice actor's face Sb115.jpg|Iago & Genie as frogs sodr293.jpg|Iago as Rambo sodr295.jpg|Iago and Abu imitating Rambo (Sylvester Stallone) Fml187.jpg Fw11.jpg Fw12.jpg Iagoabuangry.jpg Iagoabufightagain.jpg|""Big schnoze"!? Who asked you!?" Iagoshutup.jpg|Iago silenced by Abu Geniepissed.jpg|"Wait a minute! I've heard of this tree! It's impossible to get to!" Genieimpossible.jpg Iagoabufight.jpg Iagoohbrother.jpg Iagoabumouths.jpg Sandswitch4.jpg Sandswitch6.jpg Sandswitch7.jpg Sandswitch8.jpg Sandswitch9.jpg Sandswitch10.jpg Iagoteeths.jpg Sandswitch17.jpg Sandswitch18.jpg Sandswitch19.jpg Sandswitch20.jpg Sandswitch22.jpg Sandswitch23.jpg Sandswitch24.jpg Sandswitch25.jpg Sandswitch26.jpg Sandswitch27.jpg Sandswitch28.jpg Sandswitch30.jpg Sandswitch31.jpg Sandswitch32.jpg Sandswitch33.jpg Sandswitch34.jpg Sandswitch35.jpg Sandswitch36.jpg Iagothumbsup.jpg Sandswitch40.jpg Sandswitch41.jpg Geniefar.jpg Sandswitch45.jpg Sandswitch46.jpg Sandswitch47.jpg Sandswitch49.jpg Sandswitch50.jpg Sandswitch51.jpg Sandswitch53.jpg Gtbo29.jpg Gtbo30.jpg Gtbo32.jpg Iagoabusmugs.jpg Iagomess.jpg Iagoannoyed.jpg|Iago and Aladdin annoyed by Genie's annoying music playing Iagoangry.jpg Iagopay.jpg|"I'll pay you to stop!" IagoThe_Sands_of_Fate.jpg|"Although I wouldn't mind being wrong right about now!" Iagoideas.jpg|"Any other bright ideas?!" Iagosmash.jpg|Iago accidentally pogo-jumped by Genie Iagoplan1.jpg|"You're supposed to be dealing with those marauders." Iagoplan2.jpg|"Go bounce on their spines! Maurauderattack.jpg|Iago and Genie almost attacked by Zarasto and now-marauder Abu and Carpet Ridermauraudersurprise.jpg|"All right,..." Ridermauraudermad.jpg|"... break it up!" Iagowhat.jpg|"What?!" Iagoyeah.jpg|"Yeah,..." Iagothanks.jpg|"... thanks for nothing, you..." Iagograbbed1.jpg Iagograbbed2.jpg Iagograbbed3.jpg Iagosqueeze.jpg Iagopain.jpg Genieii.jpg Genieiii.jpg Iagoscowl.jpg Iagomadder.jpg Iagowhack.jpg Iagosultan.jpg|Iago imitating the Sultan Iagostone.jpg Iagomadstone.jpg Iagoalmoststone.jpg Iagoback.jpg Iagogotcha.jpg Iagogenie.jpg Iagoreallybad.jpg Iagocoat.jpg Iagogoingchicken.jpg Iagofez.jpg Iagostink.jpg Iagoabucry.jpg Genieabumockiago1.jpg Iagocloudball.jpg Iagocloudballshove.jpg Iagopower.jpg Iagohysteric.jpg Iagofuzzball.jpg Iago_-_do_the_rat_thing1.jpg Iago_-_do_the_rat_thing2.jpg Iago_-_do_the_rat_thing3.jpg Iago_-_do_the_rat_thing4.jpg Iago_-_do_the_rat_thing5.jpg Iago_-_do_the_rat_thing6.jpg Iago_-_do_the_rat_thing7.jpg Iago_-_do_the_rat_thing8.jpg|"Ah! Would you care to rephrase that?" Iagodumblook.jpg Iagoenough.jpg Iagohung.jpg Iagoinsult.jpg|"Jerk jinx!" Genieohyeah.jpg Iagoabufightfight.jpg Genieattention.jpg Iagorollover.jpg Iagogenieargue.jpg Iagogeniefaceface.jpg Genieiagofight.jpg Genieiagofight2.jpg Genieiagofight3.jpg Abuscold.jpg Iagoabudisagree.jpg|"Aladdin is Saleen's new flunkie?!" Iagoabuagree.jpg|"I'm with the monkey. No way! That kid gives orders, he doesn't take 'em!" Iagoinsultingsaleen.jpg|Iago teasing Saleen: "Nya nya nya nya nya nya!" Iagomutiny.jpg|"I'll tolerate no mutiny on my ship!" Iagosnicker.jpg Iagowham.jpg Iagowhamagain.jpg Iagowhamagainagain.jpg Iagorevenge.jpg|"Okay, take that!" Mirage_-_While_the_City_Snoozes2.jpg|Iago given a nightmare by Mirage Iagojafarbaddream.jpg|"Huh? Jafar!" Iagojafarbaddream2.jpg|"No! Not the cage of torment! Ahhhhhh!" Iagoabufighting.jpg Iagobanana.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug2.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug3.jpg Iago_chicken1.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug4.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug5.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug6.jpg Iago_chicken2.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug7.jpg Mechanicles-The Love Bug57.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug8.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug9.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug10.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug11.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug25.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug27.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug28.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug12.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug13.jpg Crazyiagofuzzy.jpg Iagoelvis.jpg|Iago as Elvis Presley Emdj218.jpg iagosilence.jpg iagoabushowbiz.jpg iagobashed.jpg iagoanunot happy.jpg iagowhacked.jpg iagosultanagain.jpg|Iago imitating the Sultan again Iagoquitit.jpg Iagomongolianhairpull.jpg Iagoyikes.jpg Pooriagoscream1.jpg Pooriagoscream2.jpg Pooriagoscream3.jpg Pooriagochase.jpg Pooriagonew.jpg Piamukmoonrah.jpg|"The sacred chalice from the temple of Amuk Moonrah." Sn212.jpg Sn211.jpg Sn195.jpg Sn194.jpg Sn193.jpg Sn192.jpg Sn188.jpg Sn187.jpg Sn185.jpg Sn180.jpg Sn176.jpg Sn126.jpg Sn125.jpg Sn124.jpg Sn121.jpg Esp085.jpg Aladdin Games Wallpaper 3 1024.jpg Odgenie3.jpg Odgenie4.jpg Odiagogenie.jpg Odgenie8.jpg Odgang.jpg House of Mouse Iagohouseofmouse.png|Iago in House of Mouse Iago566.jpg|Iago sings A Parrot's Life for Me with the Parrots of the Caribbean in House of Mouse File:Jafar,Maleficent.png File:Jafar_burned.png|"Real smooth, Prince Charming." Jafar and Iago House of Mouse.png Houseofmouseapplaud.jpg Iago manzana Abú.png|Iago with Abu in House of Mouse PríncipeJuan Iago Abú.png|Iago with Abu and Prince John in House of Mouse Destroy Kongs for the best of K. Rool to gets A Halloween Party including best ones Pumpkin Rapper, Nasty Knight, Eye Guy, Terror Toad and Silver Horns.png ANeed Create Monsters for K. Rool Including Robogoat, Primator, Rhinoblaster, Invenusable Fly Trap and Snizzard.png AbuIagoPrinceJohn&SirHiss-GoneGoofy.png Jafar-HouseofCrime.png Maddon.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains15.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains14.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains13.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains12.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains11.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains10.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains09.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains08.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains07.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains06.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains05.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains04.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains03.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains02.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains01.jpg Iago-House of Villains.jpg JafarIagoUrsulaHook01.jpg JafarIagoUrsulaHook02.jpg Tenemos - Dr. Pablo Motos y sus Villanos (Dr. Pablo Motos).png 46.PNG Printed Media Image010.jpg|Iago steals the lamp Iago-comics.jpg The Return of Disney's Aladdin The Return of Disney's Aladdin 02.jpg The return of jafar ().jpg The return of jafar (1).jpg the-return-of-jafar.jpg Concept Art JAFAR concept art.jpg Iagocolorcharts01.jpg Iago concept art01.jpg Iago concept art02.jpg Iago concept art03.jpg Iago concept art04.jpg Iago concept art05.jpg Video games 189px-Disney-Universe Iago-284x300.jpg|Iago Costume in Disney Universe AladdinGenieSegaLogo.png Iago-power of illusion.png ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Iago_KH.png|Iago in Kingdom Hearts Iago_KHII.png|Iago in Kingdom Hearts II Gsdx 20110509174405 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174352 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130758 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516153953 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130755 550x413.jpg Kingdomheartsrechainofmemories 6a.jpg Abuanddonald.jpg Gsdx 20110509174357 550x413.jpg Kh-agrabah-02.png Kh-agrabah-15.png Gsdx 20110516154134 550x413.jpg Theme parks Jafar and Iago.png|Iago on Jafar's shoulder at one of the Disney Parks 3122060101_883c1eafb4.jpg|Iago with Jafar in Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular 2753327416_6a369145d1.jpg|Iago and Zazu in The Enchanted Tiki Room 3820795a76fe0857a6f7d54f6945_grande.jpg|Iago with Zazu on the Enchanted Tiki Room logo 3067785767 ba40fbab5a.jpg 4797139836 b13b16283d.jpg Index.jpeg 20 enchanted tiki room marquee.sized.jpg RSCN5638.JPG|Iago in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Jonathon Freeman as Jafar and Don Darryl Rivera as Iago.jpg Merchandise $(KGrHqV,!k0E9Pq9bMcyBPU,DJCj2!~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqRHJ!4E7)tv7I4zBPFfdHBksw~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqFHJCUE9qiKtE!2BPbncLruZQ~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqF,!oEE63WY8h+0BO38Q)qLOg~~60 35.jpg $(KGrHqF,!l8E8VlSE4cTBPb(zRw+1Q~~60 57.jpg I Iago Pin.jpg iagowobbler.jpg Iago plush 20cm mini bean bag walt disney yago aladdin loro 20th anniversary disney store peluche merchandising blu ray.jpg|Iago plush Corn flakes aladdin.jpg Aladdin Core Pins - Iago.jpeg DLR - Iago Squawking.jpeg Walt Disney Co. - Aladdin's Iago Flying with the Genie's Lamp.jpeg Where Dreams Come True.JPG hiddenmickey13b11.jpg 41xzrsgO5tL.jpg 400008839723.11-500x290.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Aladdin galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Disney Villain galleries